Extremely heavy loads such as machinery, equipment, presses, and the like, are subjected to shock and vibration and are susceptible to misalignment due to these forces and/or due to settling including settling of the foundation. (Hereinafter, including the appended claims, the term "machine" or "machinery" is used generically and is intended to include all such equipment, apparatus, etc.) Proper alignment, including leveling, flatness, and the like, is essential in order to operate efficiently, economically and safely.
The prior art discloses various types or designs of adjustable mounts or isolating mounts to correct for out-of-level or out-of-flatness conditions. This prior art includes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,647 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,427 to Young; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,436 to Young et al., which disclose an adjustment member engagable with a support member for the machine footing and maintained in spaced relationship from a bearing member. In addition, it is desirable to protect or isolate the machinery as much as possible from the damaging effects of shock and vibration. Heavy machinery, for example punch presses standing twenty feet or higher and weighing as much as a million pounds or more, can be damaged or become misaligned, and therefore it is necessary to absorb as much of the shock and vibration as possible. In each of the above cited patents, the isolating machinery mount incorporates an elastomeric cushion or resilient pad, which is positioned below the bearing member and rests on the substructure, e.g. foundation or floor. In this manner, the machine is protected from undesirable shock and vibrations.
The vibrations resulting from a machine cause horizontal forces which distort horizontally the elastomeric cushion or resilient pad, and as a consequence the isolator tends to migrate or walk. The movements of a machine are rapid, repetitive, jerky and/or sudden, and include fast acceleration and deceleration. The machine generates horizontal inertia forces due to horizontally moving masses in the machine. The resilient cushion or pad shears with the direction of the force. Thus, a horizontal force will deflect the resilient cushion or pad, and if the force is of sufficient magnitude, the cushion or pad then will overcome the coefficient of friction and cause the isolator to move or the machine itself to move. The resilient pad can move relative to the substructure, e.g. floor, or the machine can move relative to the isolator.
The present invention has therefore as its purpose to provide a vibration isolating mount or machinery mount having incorporated therein a glide damper for mounting between the machinery and the substructure to protect the machinery from the adverse effects of horizontal forces resulting from undesirable shock and vibration including forces transmitted through the substructure or generated by the operation of the machinery.
It is another object of this invention to provide for such a machinery mounting system which substantially minimizes or substantially eliminates horizontal migration or walking due to horizontal forces, especially walking of the resilient pad or elastomeric cushion.